Easier to Pretend
by static-harmony
Summary: Shuichi lost is voice and runs into a very angry looking Ryuichi Sakuma, but then all is fine and their coloring together, until Shuichi plays 'Sleepless Beauty'.


**Author's Note: I know some of this is actually from Gravitation, but it makes me sense then telling you to go watch the episode, so just bare with me. **

**First Gravitation fic, kinda worried it sucks. o_O Also, I may continue, not sure yet though. **

**PS: I suck at titles, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Stop reminding me I don't own Gravitation! Wah!**

-

Shuichi was still mute.

And as he walked into NG Productions rather late at night, he didn't expect anyone to be there. As he was walking towards Bad Luck's recording studio. He heard their song 'The Rage Beat' playing in a studio he was nearing.

Shuichi peeked inside Studio 2 and saw a very angry looking Ryuichi Sakuma, sitting in a chair with a stereo at his feet, leaning forwards.

Ryuichi tapped his foot hard onto the floor and looked towards the door with menacing eyes. Shuichi was instantly terrified and bowed hurriedly before turning away and trying to flee.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi said.

Shuichi turned back around only to be met with Ryuichi jumping on him screaming "Shuichi!"

To say Shuichi was confused would be an understatement, he was beyond lost, considering the last time he say Ryuichi, the man passed him by without so much as a glance. Right afterward, Shuichi lost his voice.

Ryuichi was sitting on Shuichi straddling his lap and Shuichi just laid there.

Ryuichi caught site of the notebook Shuichi had been using to communicate and grabbed it, then pulled Shuichi up and drug him to an empty room so they could draw.

Shuichi was just drawing a small picture when Ryuichi claimed it wasn't sparkly enough, and took it to fix it.

Five minutes later, Ryuichi held up the picture and turned serious saying, "Shuichi, this is singing."

Then as fast as his seriousness came, it went again and Ryuichi was back to his nutty preschool like self.

Shuichi felt like he was getting whiplash.

Shuichi opened his mouth to try to say something, but Ryuichi shushed him and continued drawing on the floor.

Shuichi was beyond pissed at this point. This couldn't be possible.

"How can you be so... stupid?" Shuichi yelled standing up, before grabbing his throat and gasping. His voice was back.

Ryuichi stopped coloring on the floor but didn't bother turning around.

Shuichi rummaged through his bag that was slumped at his feet and pulled out his cell phone, after clicking a few buttons, his ring tone of 'Sleepless Beauty' played. Shuichi noticed Ryuichi's body tense and then turn around with eyes that were as dark as they were when Shuichi first found him in Studio 2.

"How can I be so stupid?" Ryuichi said menacingly slow, standing up and coming right in front of Shuichi, causing the younger boy to drop his phone, still playing 'Sleepless Beauty'.

"You can't have not seen the signs." Shuichi said in a voice just above a whisper.

Ryuichi started walked towards Shuichi, backing him up against a wall before grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head.

"Oh I've seen them. You're not very subtle Shuichi." Ryuichi snapped out.

Shuichi would be lying if he said he wasn't obnoxiously aroused despite what was currently happening. Ryuichi when he was serious, was beyond sexy.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be subtle, Ryuichi." Shuichi said staring right into Ryuichi's eyes.

Ryuichi growled in response, "You don't want to mess with me Shindou. I can destroy you."

Shuichi bit his lip to hold in a moan and said, "But you wouldn't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Ryuichi said digging his hands further into Shuichi's wrists, causing the smaller boy to gasp from pain mixed with pleasure.

"Cause you want me." Shuichi said with a smirk.

Ryuichi growled again and bit Shuichi hard on the neck before moving to his ear and whispering "That doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Why do you think I never act serious? You couldn't handle me at my peak."

Shuichi fought to hold back his moan but it wasn't happening, and he let out a moan deep from within his throat, which caused Ryuichi to shiver and put his body flush against Shuichi's.

"You couldn't handle me either." Shuichi said moving forward to say those words right against Ryuichi's lips.

Ryuichi moved closer like he was going to kiss Shuichi but then leapt off the smaller boy and moved all the way across the room.

Shuichi took a few moments to recover before moving over to turn off the ring tone that was still blasting from his phone.

Then he moved towards Ryuichi and went to place a hand on his shoulder so they could continue talking but then Ryuichi turned around, chibi-like smile in place and said "Shu-chan! Let's continue coloring!" His voice regaining the childish tone.

Shuichi tried hard to hide the hurt that was in his eyes and nodded, turning around and rubbing his eyes from the tears threatening to fall.

Ryuichi closed his eyes when Shuichi turned around and sighed inaudibly. He couldn't risk being with Shuichi, he'd hurt the small boy and he never wanted to hurt Shuichi; he loved him far too much for that.

Shuichi moved across the room, rubbing his sore wrists before picking up Kumagoro on the way and placing the small bunny in his lap before dragging his notebook towards him and coloring again, trying to hide the tears that were fast falling from his eyes and onto the paper.

Ryuichi stood there watching the tears fall from his love's eyes, but deep down knowing what he did was best, he couldn't hurt Shuichi, he'd never be able to continue living, and there was a 100% chance that if he would have let himself have Shuichi, he would have hurt the pink-haired teen.

There's a reason why Ryuichi Sakuma keeps his childish exterior. It's for many reasons, one being that he can't let anyone get too close, and two it's easier to pretend you're not broken hearted with a smile on your face.

'I'm protecting him.' Ryuichi thought before sitting back down on the floor and started coloring, humming 'The Rage Beat' loudly, trying to ease his broken heart once again.

-


End file.
